Eight Hundred Minutes
by KellyPNguyen
Summary: Phones companies are complete idiots. Complete, utter, idiotic things in life. Well Emily Prentiss thinks so when her phone company "forces" her to initiate eight hundred minutes of her life to pointlessly make small talk on the phone. Well that, or reunite with a small, forgotten family known as the BAU. Chronicles Emily's calls with her former team members.


**Eight Hundred Minutes**

**A/N: **I was thinking about this Fanfic for a while now and I finally decided to write it because…well…the plot bunnies decided to take over. I have not written for a long time, so please forgive me for this rusty-like Fanfic. I have recently been obsessed over this amazing show called Criminal Minds and when Paget Brewster/Emily Prentiss left, I have always wondered, how does she keep in touch with everyone? This story is based on that and on my horrible phone company's policies. Enjoy!

_Eight hundred minutes left. No time to lose._

Emily Prentiss: agent extraordinaire, combat fighter who could beat the best men in the field, and all around ass-kicker. Yet she could not spend eight hundred phone minutes to save her life.

It all started a year ago when she moved to London to work for Interpol and purchased an iPhone, along with the cheapest minutes from any phone company she could find, which provided eight hundred minutes to her disposal as long as she spent it in a year. Emily reasonably thought that eight hundred minutes would be not enough as she often spent long conversations with her BAU family, which easily lasted over eight hundred minutes. No, eight hundred minutes would not be enough. Boy, was Emily wrong.

Everyone at the BAU was either too busy or not in the mood to answer phone calls and only texted, which was fine for Emily, but it did not make a dent in her phone minutes, only in her texting minutes. Plus, working for Interpol definitely made it hard to have a relationship or friendships so that did not help matters out too much. Her mother called Emily's landline and most of the time; Emily did not feel like talking. So, when her phone company sent an angry letter and multiple text messages to Emily reminding her to spend her minutes soon, or else something horrific would happen to her phone, she brushed it off as just a stupid attempt to make her spend the minutes. When her phone froze and the only app working was the video chatting and phone application, Emily knew she was screwed.

"They won't even let me freaking text," Emily muttered angrily under her breath as she read her phone company's Terms and Conditions contract again. "If only Reid was here, he could read this contract in no time," she whispered to herself as an idea struck her so hard, it felt as if a brick was thrown at her face. She dropped the contract and rushed over to her agenda, smiling deviously and knew she will be able to spend many more minutes than she intended. Tomorrow.

_BAU Bullpen: Eight Hundred Minutes left._

It was a rather dull day at the BAU, scratch that, it was a hideously boring day as everyone was filling out paperwork, or in Reid's case, just staring at the clock, waiting to go home. Everything was quiet except for the clacking of keyboards and the scratching of pens but soon, the quiet was interrupted by an eccentric Tech-Analyst came screaming in, what sounded like, excitement and agony.

"OMAHGOSHEMILYISCALLINGSHEWAN TSTOVIDEOCHATANDSHEHASSOMEEX CITINGNEWHOLYCRAPWHYHAVEN'TWETALKEDTOHERINSUCHALONGTIM EYOUNOOBSDEREKMORGANWHYDIDYO UNOTREMINDMETOCALLHERGOSHYOU ARESOSTUPIDANDREIDYOUHAVEAPH OTOGRAPHICMEMORYWHYDIDN'TYOUREMINDUS?!*" Penelope screamed as she raced into the bullpen, hair flying everywhere, orange heels clacking against the wood of the floor. Every agent looked up at her in surprise as she grabbed each member of the BAU and dragged them to her "lair".

"Baby-girl, can you please say something that is actual intelligible?" Derek questioned as Penelope situated herself in her chair and her fingers started flying against her keyboard. Everyone looked at Penelope curiously and also looked at each other for an explanation. Once the words left his mouth, Penelope stopped typing and rested her head in her hands, tears seeping from her eyes.

"We have been horrible friends. You know that?" She whispered as every agent's face revealed a sense of recognition on it. Even Aaron's usually stoic face creased slightly with worry and sadness. However, before anyone could speak further, Penelope's fingers flew against her keyboard and soon a picture of Emily Prentiss appeared on the computer screen, a bored look on her face as she chewed on her nails impatiently. Everyone had a smile on their face but Agent Blake looked confused as ever, occasionally tapping on a fellow teammate's shoulder to find out who was the woman on Penelope's computer screen. A small doorbell like ring echoed throughout the room, startling just about everyone, and Emily's bored expression turned into a large smile, a smile the members of the BAU missed dearly. The epitome of professionalism team soon turned into a chaotic mess of exuberant chipmunks as each member stuck their face into the diminutive web camera and asked multiple questions at once, squishing Penelope in the process.

"How are the burgers?"

"Is it cold?"

"Having fun?"

"We've missed you!"

The room was a complete mess until a knocking at the other side of the line silenced everyone. Everyone looked up in curiosity as Emily yelled, "Who is it?" and went up to open the door. A young girl's image showed up in the screen as everyone had confused looks on their faces. Emily smiled at the girl and ushered her in, situating the girl where everyone could see her.

"Mom, who are these people?" The girl whispered looking at each member curiously as they froze in their places, eyes as big as plates. The girl had medium length long, dark hair that rivaled the color of Emily's, her alabaster skin accentuating the darkness of her wavy hair. Her lips were a rosy pink color, a small amount of dead skin hanging off her lip. She had large, doe-like, light brown eyes, the color closely resembling honey brown like color, a near match to Emily's eyes. Small amounts of acne and acne scars littered her face, not too much but just enough to notice.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my daughter," Emily said, facing the team with a nervous smile on her face as each member of the team's mouth dropped comically to the floor.

**A/N: That's it for now. This is multi-chappy and I know this chapter is really short, but I thought this would be nice to start off a story with. Sorry if this is inaccurate in any way but I'm not an expert in phones. Thanks for reading, please review, whether you have an account or not because I appreciate anonymous reviews, too. I also appreciate constructive criticism but please don't try to flame. If you wish to flame, make it a small one, one's where the burns can be healed (see what I did there?). Thanks, again, for reading! **

*OMAH GOSH EMILY IS CALLING SHE WANTS TO VIDEO CHAT AND SHE HAS SOME EXCITING NEWS HOLY CRAP WHY HAVEN'T WE TALKED TO HER IN SUCH A LONG TIME YOU NOOBS DEREK MORGAN WHY DID YOU NOT REMIND ME TO CALL HER GOSH YOU ARE SO STUPID AND REID YOU HAVE A PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY WHY DIDN'T YOUREMIND US?!

That was what that said if any if you couldn't read it. I intentionally left no spaces in-between the words, for any of you that thought so otherwise.


End file.
